Mira (Dragon Ball)
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Games *Dragon Ball: Xenoverse *Dragon Ball: Xenoverse 2 *Dragon Ball Fusions *Dragon Ball Heroes Dragon Ball: Xenoverse Movesets Variant 1 *Finish Breaker *Death Beam *Genocide Shell *Maximum Charge *--- *Weekend *Break Strike Variant 2 *Deadly Dance *Perfect Shot *Side Bridge *Drain Charge *-- *Perfect Kamehameha *Energy Field Variant 3 *Meteor Crash *Majin Kamehameha *Thunder Eraser *Fighting Sun *--- *Minus Energy Power Ball *Spinning Blade Variant 4 *Infinity Explosion *Galick Beam Cannon *Android Kick *Phantom Fist *--- *Serious Bomb *Energy Barrier Story Missions *Discovered! History Invaders (Level 35, HP: 2,500) **Shining Friday **Death Slash **Bomber DX **Minus Energy Power Ball *Warrior from the Future, Mira! (Level 35, HP: 2,500) **Shining Friday **Death Slash **Bomber DX **Minus Energy Power Ball *Mira's Full Power! I'm The Best! (Level 42, HP: 2,927) DLC Parallel Quests *Insidious Plot (Level 85, HP: 5,550) **Infinity Explosion **Galick Beam Cannon **Android Kick **Serious Bomb **Energy Barrier Dragon Ball: Xenoverse 2 Movesets Variant 1 *Android Kick *Death Beam *Genocide Shell *Maximum Charge *Full Power Energy Blast Volley *Weekend *Spinning Blade Variant 2 *Deadly Dance *Galick Beam Cannon *Perfect Shot *Charged Ki Wave *Full Power Energy Blast Volley *Perfect Kamehameha *Energy Field Variant 3 *Thunder Eraser *Majin Kamehameha *Infinity Explosion *Fighting Sun *Full Power Energy Wave *Minus Energy Power Ball *Break Strike Variant 4 *Android Kick *Galick Beam Cannon *Phantom Fist *Maximum Charge *Full Power Energy Wave *Serious Bomb *Energy Barrier Supervillain *Rage Saucer *Galick Beam Cannon *Phantom Fist *Darkness Mixer *-- *Serious Bomb *Energy Barrier Story Missions Normal *Mira, Warrior from the Demon Realm (Level 26, HP: 13,645) **Android Kick **Death Beam **Genocide Shell **Weekend *Fighting for Hope! Future Warrior Gohan (Level 32, HP: 15,136) **Deadly Dance **Galick Beam Cannon **Phantom Fist **Minus Energy Power Ball *Decisive Battle in Divine Company (Level 44, HP: 17,595) **Charged Ki Wave **Majin Kamehameha **Perfect Shot **Perfect Kamehameha **Spinning Blade *Bardock, the Masked Man (Level 54, HP: 18,951) **Thunder Eraser **Majin Kamehameha **Fighting Sun **Dimension Ray **Blaster Meteor *Final Battle! Re-Righting History (Level 60, HP: 19,358) **Death Beam **Rage Saucer **Darkness Mixer **Android Kick **Serious Bomb **Energy Barrier *Saiyan Pride through the Ages! (Level 70, HP: 30,000) **Infinity Explosion **Galick Beam Cannon **Deadly Dance **Phantom Fist **Serious Bomb **Energy Field Supervillain *Final Battle! Re-Righting History (Level 62, HP: 19,800) **Galick Beam Cannon **Rage Saucer **Darkness Mixer **Phantom Fist **Serious Bomb **Energy Barrier Final Form *Final Battle! Re-Righting History (Level 66, HP: 40,000) **Marbling Drop **Peeler Storm **Instant Charge **Minus Energy Power Ball **Serious Bomb **Spinning Blade Parallel Quests Normal *Insidious Plot (1) (Level 75, HP: 20,000) **Infinity Explosion **Galick Beam Cannon **Android Kick **Serious Bomb **Energy Barrier *Insidious Plot (2) (Level 77, HP: 10,000) **Infinity Explosion **Galick Beam Cannon **Android Kick **Serious Bomb **Energy Barrier *Heretics from a Dark World Supervillain *Heretics from a Dark World Expert Missions Final Form *A History of Mixed Battles! (Level 80, HP: 31,500) **Peeler Storm **Darkness Mixer **Marbling Drop **Instant Charge **Baked Sphere **Gigantic Ki Blast **Energy Field *Extreme Malice! (Level 90, HP: 52,500) **Instant Charge **Darkness Mixer **Peeler Storm **Marbling Drop **Gigantic Ki Blast **Baked Sphere **Energy Barrier Section heading Write the second section of your page here. Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Bosses Category:Dragon Ball Characters Category:Dragon Ball Playable Characters Category:Dragon Ball Bosses Category:Playable Characters (Dragon Ball: Xenoverse) Category:Final Bosses